Many electronic consumer products, e.g., computer systems, various other entertainment devices, electronic communication devices, etc., have numerous electronic devices and components disposed therewithin. Functions performed by the various components can include, but is not limited to, document manipulation, printing and data storage, video and audio playback, communication functions, etc.
For example, a computer system or other electronic system utilizing a hard disk drive that includes, in part, magnetic hard disk(s) or drive(s) within an outer housing or base containing a spindle motor assembly having a central drive hub that rotates the disk. There is a mated cover that is configured to align with and be mounted to the outer housing, via one or more screws or other retentive devices or mechanisms, thereby providing a sealed environment for the internal components in a hard disk drive.
There are varied instances when internal access of a hard disk drive is required, e.g., for repair, for data recovery, for failure analysis or other reason. Accordingly, a cover removal process is performed for accessing those components internal of a hard disk drive. During removal of the cover, screws or other retentive devices and contaminants around the retentive device regions are removed. A commonly implemented method for cover screw removal and contaminant removal is operator performed vacuuming and single screw removal. An electric screwdriver is commonly used by the operator to remove the screws.